


Voltron - Heathers AU

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Angst, Bullying, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, High School, Homophobic Language, Lance as Veronica Sawyer (Heathers), M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro as Jason Dean (Heathers), Tags May Change, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: September 1st, 1989, Lance McClain starts senior year knowing all too well how horrible it'll be to have to scrape by this last year before going off to college. But it has been done before so it can't be that hard, right?Yeah. Everything's going to be fine.(Everything is so not going to be fine)





	1. First Day Of Senior Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested to me by a friend that i introduced to both voltron and heathers and one this is happening
> 
> Keep in mind im bad at updating so this is going to be a looooooong ride

> **September 1st, 1989.**
> 
> **I think I'm a good person. You know, I think there's good in everyone, but here we are! First day of senior year! And I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and think... What happened?**

Lance closes his diary and holds it tightly against his chest as he walks into the school building.  _Ah, good old Altea High, I will so not miss you when I leave._ As he enters the building he makes sure to keep his head down and lay low, not wanting to risk being at the receiving end of the insults being thrown around. Between the odd laugh and gentle chatter of students he can hear kids yelling stuff like "homo" and "pervert," as more and more innocent kids get shoved into lockers. Lance can't help but daydream about his future, far from Altea High and it's students, far from the boring old town he's grown up in, and, most importantly, ivy covered walls and smokey French cafés-

 "Watch it!" He hears and realises that he's walked into someone and apologizes. He doesn't even remember grabbing a lunch tray, but that seems to happen a lot when he's thinking about college, so he brushes the embarrassment away. Just as he's pushed away the thoughts of burning down the school, his lunch tray is smacked out of his hands and lands on the linoleoum floor with a light clatter.

 Lance looks up, fully expecting to see- and, oh, look, he was right- Rolo. The asshole jock with his signature long hair and stubble is standing right in front of him, uttering a long, sarcastic "oooops," as if he hadn't meant to smack Lance's tray onto the floor for the millionth time since, what, first grade? Lance only realises he's whispered that under his breath when the taller boy stares down at him and grunts.

 "What did you say to me, asshole?" Lance lets out a yelp that must sound absolutely ridiculous and quickly says "nothing!" And breathes a sigh of relief when Rolo walks away. He's about to reach down for his lunch tray and diary when he feels a tap on his shoulder and all but jumps out of his skin with and undignified "agh!" But when he realises who it was, he visibly relaxes.

 "Hey, Hunk."

"Hey," They greet each other, smiling freely. Hunk has been his best friend since day one, and he knows that with him by his side, this last year might end up being a little easier. Hunk helps him pick up his stuff.

"We still on for movie night, dude?" Hunk asks, smile wide and warmth spreading out of him like the sun.

"Hell yeah, you're on popcorn duty," Lance answers and he feels like this first hellish is already getting better with his best friend beside him.

"I rented The Princess Bride," The taller boy says, eyes practically sparkling, voice sounding far off and mystified.

"Oh ho ho, again? Don't you have it memorized by now?" Lance laughs.

"What can I say, I'm a dude that loves a happy ending," Hunk shrugs and smiles.

 Lance is almost about to make a witty joke about how many times he's watched movies from the saddest sections of Cinemax when he's cut off by a yell and another clatter as Hunk's tray is dunked onto the floor.

 He looks over and sees that it's none other than Nyma, Rolo's partner in crime, laughing at his best friend and fist bumping her own. Suddenly, Lance feels anger well up inside of him and he takes a stand for his best friend, feeling brave, despite his heart beating about 10 times too fast.

 "Hey! Pick that up  _right now!_ " He calls, pointing at the blue tray on the floor and trying to telapathically tell Hunk to calm down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?" Nyma quips, jutting out her hip as she pretends to check her nails.

"Yes, I am. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my buddy. You're just a highschool has-been waiting to happen. A future highschool burnout," He says and feels slightly proud of himself for it. Nyma gets close to his face, looking like she didn't hear a word he just said (either that, or she doesn't care), and points at the tip of his nose.

"You've got a zit right there," Is all she has to say to have the whole lunch hall erupting Into cacophenous laughter as a deep blush finds its way onto Lance's tanned face while he sits down and starts writing again.

> **Dear Diary.**

_Why do they hate me?_

_Why don't I fight back?_

_Why do I act like such a creep?_

_Why won't he date me?_

_Why did I hit him?_

_Wh_ _y_ _do_ _I_ _cr_ _y_ _my_ _self_ _to_ _sleep?_

_**Somebody hug me!** _

_**Somebody fix me!** _

_**Somebody save me!** _

_**Send me a sign, God!** _

> _**SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!** _

__


	2. The Heathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi i don't have a beta reader so feel free to comment on any mistakes in the chapters 
> 
> (Also if you wanna be my beta reader hmu dude)

 Lance angrily writes his feelings out onto the lined paper of his diary, ignoring Hunk's concerned looks when he notices the noise of the lunch hall has almost completely died down. He looks up to see what had happened ( _probably another stupid fight,_ he thinks) and immidietaly remembers just why he hates Altea High so much. It's for three reasons;

Allura, Keith, and Katie. The god damned Heathers.

Nobody knows exactly how they came to be known as the "Heathers," and, to be completely honest, people are a little afraid to ask. He envies them with a passion. They're like solid teflon! Never bothered, never harassed!  _I'd give anything to be like them._ it seemed as if they just... Floated above it all. Ugh.

 On the left stands Katie Holt, head of the technology department. Her family is absolutely  _loaded-_ her dad's an astronaut.

On the right stands Allura, she works herself too hard and has, like, zero time to even develop a personality, but her mom did pay for all of her expensive ass outfits.

And of course, Keith Kogane, the almighty... He's a mythic dick.

 As they walk into the room they talk amongst themselves, acting as if no one else is there, but, to be fair, there might as well not be. While they eat their lunch and gossip to each other, Lance can hear several students whispering about who they want and who they love and who they hate from the Heathers. He hears Hunk sighing and telling him how he wishes they would be nicer, but he can't even come up with a response - he's too busy fantisizing about what life would be like if he were a part of their clique. He distantly hears the bell ring and books it to his classroom, hoping to get his hands on a hall pass as quickly as possible so he can gather his thoughts in one of the stalls.

 As he's about to walk into the boys bathroom, he wonders why he can hear several female voices and someone vomiting coming from inside and listens in.

"Allura wasn't feeling well, we're helping her," he can hear Keith say, voice flat and sarcastic.

"Not without a hall pass you're not! A week's detention for that!" Lance recognizes that as Coran's - one of the teachers - voice and quickly tears a page out of his diary and begins writing.

 "Actually, sir, we're all out on a hall pass. Yearbook commitee," he says as he opens the bathroom door, handing the forged note over to the teacher, praying that Coran believes it and doesn't embarrass him in front of the most popular people in school. The red haired man sighs and gives the note back to Lance, telling them to hurry and, once he's left the bathroom, Keith grabs the note from his hand, looking at it with interest.

 "This is an excellent forgery... Who  _are_ you?" He all but demands him. 

"Lance - er - McClain," oh, god, he's babbling, "I crave a boon," He stutters and mentally slaps himself for using they word ' _boon.'_

"What  _boon_?" Keith says almost mockingly.

"Uh, let me sit at your table at lunch, no talking necessary. If people think you guys tolerate me they'll leave me alone!" He answers, rushing his sentence as his nerves threaten to take over. Allura walks out from the bathroom stall and laughs along with the others and Lance almost  _cries._

"B-before you answer I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes!" He adds, fearing he's just ruined his already nonexistant reputation, and, luckily, the laughter stops as Allura cuts in.

"What about prescriptions?" She asks, her thick, English accent rough from just emptying her guts.

"Shut up, Allura," Keith grits out and she quickly whispers an apology to him.

 Keith walks around Lance, scanning him up and down, regarding every inch of him to see if even he's worth a second thought. He stands in front of him again, almost a little too close to comfort, and looks at his face with furrowed brows and utmost concentration. He eventually backs up and Lance visibly deflates at the seemingly satisfied look on Keith's face.

"You know, for a stupid little nobody, you  _do_ have good looks," The shorter boy says, albeit begrudgingly, and Lance feels his face heat up a little at the comment.

"Hm, and a symmetrical face! If I were to take a print of your face and edit it down the middle, i'd have matching halves, that's very important y'know," Katie pipes up, pointing to the mirror and drawing a line down his face with her finger as she smiles a little.

"Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds," Allura says offhandedly from where she's standing by the stall she was in earlier.

 Keith rummages through his red school bag and returns to Lance's side with some hair products.

"You know, this might just work.  _you_ might just work. Okay?" He asks, holding the products up in front of the taller boys face.

"Okay!" Lance answers with a hint of both fear and enthusiasm as he nods. The three of them practically drag him out of the school and over to what he presumes is Keith's house and proceed to all but pounce on him with new clothes and hairspray. Lance would usually enjoy a good spa day, but with the Heathers? It's terrifying.

* * *

 

 The next day he follows Keith, Allura and Katie into school, straying behind them slightly as he holds his diary against his stomach and reevaluates his choices with every burst of self doubt that comes. Keith opens the doors to the lunch hall with a type of confidence that Lance can only hope to be able mimick one day and walks inside. Katie and Allura follow him, but Lance feels like he's been rooted to the ground, his feet have stopped moving and he's noticed the entire hall staring at him with what can only be described as a mix of confusion and awe. From the corner of his eye he can see Hunk standing up and calling his name as he looks more confused than anybody. Keith looks back at him with an annoyed expression that urges him to hurry up. It's at that moment that he realises just how beautiful everything is when you're popular.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are gonna short just so you know

**Author's Note:**

> See you all in hell *tips hat*


End file.
